An Eventful First Day
by yumi-maki
Summary: An account of The Sand Sibs' first day at Konoha High school. Just writing practice really. Sorta Hinatacentric. High school AU fic. On hold.
1. Introductions

**A/N: This was my first Naruto fic so hopefully my writing has gotten better with my others. I want to warn you from now that it is on hold. I'm not sure that I even want to continue but I would appreciate it if you read and commented on it. I know it sounds like a HinataxGaara fic but it's not supposed to be. I didn't plan it that way anyway - it just came out like that. Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd love some input on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1**

Hyuuga Hinata sat at her desk, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her now long purple hair as she stared at her crush, Uzumaki Naruto. He was talking animatedly about something to one of her best friends, Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba's dog Akamaru who, for reasons unknown to her, was allowed in school, was lying at his master's feet.

She sighed quietly to herself as she looked around the class at all of the other students having lively conversations. She suddenly wished that her other best friend, Aburame Shino was at school but he was out sick that day.

She sighed again, feeling lonelier than ever. _"I guess I'll just have to wait until Kiba's done talking to Naruto-kun." _

A part of her really wanted to go over there and join in their conversation but she was way too shy to. Even if she made it over there, she was sure to just stand there and say nothing. "That's me - the wallflower," Hinata said to herself dejectedly.

Suddenly what her cousin Neji's and her only female friend, Tenten had said to her the other day came back to her, "You're a great girl Hinata-chan. I'm sure Naruto would notice you - you just need to be a little more assertive!"

"Yes! That's what I've gotta do!," Hinata thought. So spurred on by the memory of Tenten's reassuring words, Hinata steeled herself to go over and talk to her long-time crush.

However just as she was about to get up, the classroom door swung open and a boy walked in. He had unkempt, red hair and cold, jade eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with long red and black sleeves and black pants. But the most interesting thing about his appearance was the tattoo on his forehead - it was of the Japanese character for love and was blood red, the same red as his hair. The boy, who Hinata had never seen before, walked right in and sat in an empty seat at the back of the class. He neither looked nor talked to anyone and looked as though he wasn't about to anytime soon.

Hinata then realized that everyone had stopped their conversations to stop and watch this new boy. Then she realized that the seat that he had chosen was Shino's seat. "_Oh no! Should i say something? I know I should but that boy looks so angry. I don't want to upset him even more." _

However it turned out that Hinata needn't have worried, or perhaps, she should have worried about something else as Kiba had no qualms about pointing out the boy's mistake. "Hey new kid! That seat's taken. That's where my friend Shino sits."

The boy looked over at Kiba with an unconcerned expression, "Am I supposed to care?"

Hinata's eyes opened wide as she saw the expression on Kiba's face. "_Oh no! Kiba's mad! I just know something bad's gonna happen." _But thankfully before Kiba could reply, the door opened again and their sensei Hatake Kakashi walked in. Hinata sighed in relief - thank goodness he wasn't late today. As Kakashi walked in, everyone got into their seats. Kiba's seat was right next to Hinata's and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him still glaring at the new kid. Akamaru was growling. The new kid wasn't paying any attention to Kiba but was looking straight ahead - although he still showed no interest in what was going on.

"All right students. We've got a new student with us as you can see. He and his siblings have just transferred here from the Sand village. Come and introduce yourself."

The boy looked up at Kakashi - sensei before coolly stating, "I'd rather not."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow - he was certainly taken aback but decided not to press the issue. Although it did give him more to do. "Alright...well his name is Sabaku no Gaara, class. Please try to make him feel welcome."

However judging from the apprehensive way that the majority of the class was staring at him, that wasn't likely. "_Boy,'_ Kakashi thought to himself, _'this kid certainly knows how to make enemies." _

Hinata, however, was one of the few who wasn't already against Gaara. As she stared at him, he suddenly turned his cool gaze on her and she froze. She had never seen someone's eyes look like that - at first glance, they were so cold but underneath that, she could see a lot of pain and resentment. But the thing that startled her the most was that in his eyes, she saw something familiar. Something that she had previously only seen in her own.

His jade eyes held her pearly ones for a few seconds before he looked away again. On meeting her eyes, he had felt something akin to shock but after years of schooling his features, neither his face nor his eyes betrayed anything. Strangely enough, he found himself drawn to this girl - the one with the eyes so translucent that they were almost white. He didn't know what it was he had seen in her eyes that he had recognized but he felt something stir in him that he had not felt in a long time. It was terribly faint and something so alien to him that he didn't even recognize it - it was hope.


	2. A ShikaTema moment

**A ShikaTema moment...sorta**

Nara Shikamaru strolled down the hallway, in his usual manner - slouching with his hands in his pockets. Although he was late for class, he made no effort to hurry - that'd be way too troublesome and his sensei would quarrel with him whether he was 5 or 20 minutes late anyway.

He turned a corner and knocked into a girl who was just coming out of the principal's office.

"Hey kid, watch it!" She said indignantly as she got up and picked her stuff up from the floor. Shikamaru, who had previously not been looking where he was going, looked up at the girl's words and was fairly surprised at her appearance. She had blonde hair which was up in four ponytails and was wearing a black top with black and purple sleeves and a short black skirt with a studded belt. Shikamaru could tell just by looking at her that she had quite an attitude and most likely a temper too.

_'Who is this chick? I've never seen her around here before."_ Shikamaru was so surprised by her appearance that he just kept staring at her without realizing it.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "_Who does this kid think he is staring at me like that?!" _

"Hey! What are you looking at?"

Shikamaru looked down in embarassment as he realized what he had been doing. "Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hmm. Well, just be sure to stay out of my way from now on, ok, pineapple-head?" she said, smirking as he looked up at her annoyed and sent her a glare that rivalled her own.

"What did you call me?"

She laughed, "Relax. I was just messing with you. Besides, that's no way to talk to your sempai." And with that, she turned the corner and disappeared from view.

Shikamaru stood there and stared after her for a few seconds. Questions about her were flying through his head but he soon dismissed them. Sempai or not, that girl was obviously trouble. So he decided to take her advice and stay out of her way. I'm sure he'll be even more ready to do so once he meets her brothers.

* * *

Temari walked down the hall, laughing to herself before she stopped in front of her home-room door. _"Hey. If I'm gonna be stuck in this lame place for a year, I might as well have some fun," _she thought to herself as she opened the door and stepped into the classroom. 


	3. A Guide

**Chapter 2**

**A Guide**

"All right. Now the last thing I need to do is assign someone to be Gaara's guide for the remainder of the school week. Hmm..." Kakashi trailed off as he looked around the class. _'I need to choose someone who doesn't get offended easily.' _His eyes fell on Hinata who had resumed her staring at Naruto. "Hinata Hyuuga!"

She looked up suddenly at the sound of her name. "Y-yes, sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "Hinata, you will be Gaara's guide for the week."

Hinata's eyes widened again. "Yes, Kakashi - sensei. I will do my best," she replied quietly.

"Great! Well that's settled then. Pack up - it's time for your first class." That statement set the whole class in motion as everyone began to gather up their things and shuffle out of the classroom.

* * *

Although his expression remained impassive, Gaara was inwardly pleased that this girl, Hinata had been chosen to be his guide. It would give him a chance to get to know her perhaps. 

He took the opportunity while she reached for her bag to look her up and down. She had long, purple hair and translucent, lavender eyes. Her skin was a pale colour that enhanced her eyes. She wore a khaki jacket over a purple top with black capri pants and a necklace.

Kiba looked over at Gaara and noticed the way that he was watching Hinata. Kiba's eyes narrowed. _'I don't like this. I don't like it at all.' _"Hey! Stop looking at Hinata like that."

Gaara reluctantly shifted his gaze over to Kiba. Although he'd promised Temari to try to get along with the kids at this school, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy this guy. "Well seeing as she's my guide for this week,I guess I'll have ample opportunity to watch her and there isn't a thing you can do about that."

Kiba's anger flared. _"How dare he?! Who does he think he is?" _Kiba began advancing towards Gaara but he stopped when Hinata said, "K-K-Kiba-kun, is everything alright?"

Both boys looked up and realized that Hinata was now standing next to Gaara's seat. Finally seeing her close up, Gaara realized just how beautiful she was. He frowned at that - he'd never cared about girls before.

There was a worried expression on her face. Kiba's face softened at her expression and after glancing at Gaara, he replied, "Yeah, sure. Everything's fine."

Kiba gently pulled Hinata over to his side. "Look Hinata, I don't trust this guy. So just be careful around him, ok?" She nodded. "And if he does anything to you, _anything_, just let me know. I'll deal with him." Hinata's face contorted in worry as she heard Kiba's last words. _'I don't want Kiba to get in any trouble, especially not because of me.' _

"D-don't worry Kiba - kun. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure you are mistaken about Gaara - san."

Kiba snorted, "Yeah right. Anyway I'll see you later Hinata." He turned and after shooting a final glare at Gaara, he left with Akamaru trailing behind him. Hinata sighed and tried to push Kiba's warning from her mind as she turned back to Gaara.

* * *

Hinata and Gaara walked down the crowded halls of the school together. "Uh, G-Gaara - san, what's your first class?" 

He glanced at the time-table in his hand, "Art."

"Oh g-good because I take A-art as well. W-we will go together then."

"Hn." Hinata blushed furiously as she realized that students were watching Gaara. And if they were watching him, then that meant they were watching her too.

"Hinata." Hinata and Gaara turned.

Standing before them was no other than Neji Hyuuga with Tenten. "N-Neji -nii-san. Tenten. Hello."

"Who is this boy, Hinata?" Neji said, blunt as usual.

"T-this is Gaara - san. H-he is a new student." Neji looked at Gaara intensely for a few minutes, then turned his gaze back to Hinata.

"Why are you with him then?"

"Neji! Stop interrogating the girl. It's nice to meet you, Gaara - san." Tenten said. Gaara nodded to her.

"I-It's alright Tenten. Kakashi - sensei made m-me his guide."

"Oh. Fine th - YOSH!! Neji - kun, I have been looking all over for you."

Neji frowned, "Goodbye, Hinata. Welcome." He said before hurrying off, trying to get away from his classmate.

"YOSH!!! Please wait for me, Neji - kun." They all watched as Lee ran past them in hot pursuit of Neji. Gaara frowned slightly, wondering who this boy was - the one with eyes almost identical to Hinata's, granted they were definitely not as gentle as hers.

Tenten rolled her eyes, laughing. "So how do you like our school so far, Gaara - san?"

He shrugged, "It's alright."

Suddenly someone slipped their arm around Gaara's neck and ruffled his hair. "S'up little bro. How's your first day going? I see you've already made some new friends," the brown-haired boy said, laughing as he looked over at Hinata and Tenten.

"Damn it Kankurou! You know I hate it when you do that." Hinata and Tenten watched their little exchange curiously.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But seriously how are things going?" Kankurou said as he stepped back.

"All right, I suppose. Yours?"

"Cool, cool. I like this place. By the way, have you seen Temari?" Gaara shook his head.

"Well later then. Don't get in any trouble," Kankurou said with a wink as he looked over at Hinata again before walking off. Gaara scowled at his brother's retreating figure.

"G-Gaara - san, I didn't know you had a brother," Hinata said when he turned back to the two girls.

"Well, now you know."

"Is Temari your sister?" Tenten inquired.

"Yeah. She's a senior." Then the bell rang.

"Darn. We'll talk at lunch time, ok Hinata?" Hinata nodded. "Bye you guys. Get to class. You don't wanna be late."

With those parting words, she took off at a sprint to get to her next class (Gym with Gai - sensei. Oh joy!). "Oh no. I-if we don't hurry, we'll be late. And Kurenai - sensei is all about punctuality." Hinata then did something uncharacteristic as she grabbed Gaara's hand and began to run to their class. She didn't notice Gaara's surprised expression at the unexpected contact or the slight blush that dusted his face.


	4. Lunch

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch**

Hinata slipped through the lunchtime crowds as quickly as possible. Every few minutes, she looked back to make sure that Gaara was following her. Naturally it was much easier for Hinata to pass through the throng than it was for Gaara - she was much smaller in build than he but he fought his way through so that he was usually only a step or two behind her.

As such they reached the cafeteria in no time and they walked in together after Gaara pushed open the door. They entered the lunch line and five minutes later were both standing in the centre of the cafeteria. Hinata was looking around for Tenten and Gaara was waiting to see what she did next.

Suddenly Gaara heard someone call his name. He followed the sound of the voice to a table on the side of the cafeteria where his siblings were seated. Kankurou beckoned to him and he turned back to Hinata who immediately smiled reassuringly at him and assured him that it was all right if he left her. He nodded and headed over to his siblings, mildly annoyed at losing this opportunity to talk to Hinata and get to know her better. Shortly after Gaara left, Hinata spotted Tenten who was sitting alone at a table in the back and she quickly made her way over to her.

* * *

Gaara slipped into the empty seat opposite his siblings and set his lunch tray down next to the other tray on the table. They were arguing about something when he approached but as he sat down, they stopped squabbling and turned their gazes on him.

"Hey Gaara. How is your day going?" Temari asked after he settled himself.

"Yeah. You getting along with the other brats?" Kankurou asked as he swiped a fry from Temari's plate.

As Gaara looked into the hopeful, expectant faces of his elder siblings, he felt guilty as he thought about his behaviour in homeroom. How could he behave like that, knowing the sacrifice that his siblings had made for him? It was for him that they had moved, for him that they had left the place they'd known all their lives where all their friends were to come here to Konoha where they knew no one. They did all that so that Gaara could have a better life, a normal one. They wanted him to live in a place where he could be accepted, where he could have his first real friends.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Yeah, everything's fine. But that reminds me - there's something I need to do."

He got up and slowly made his way over to where Kiba was talking to Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji Akimichi. "Hey."

Kiba looked up and then scowled when he realized who it was. "Yeah?"

"Look, I...just wanted to apologize. I've been nothing but insulting to you since I got here. So sorry about that."

Kiba blinked in surprise - that certainly wasn't what he had expected Gaara to say. Gaara began to get a little worried as Kiba just continued to stare at him. Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru remained silent, waiting for Kiba's response.

Then Kiba's face broke into a grin, "Apology accepted. I guess we just got off on the wrong foot. How 'bout we start over?" Gaara gave him a small smile as relief washed over him. He was glad that he hadn't already ruined his chances. "Sounds good."

"Cool. Well the name's Kiba Inuzuka, this is my dog Akamaru ("Arf!") and these guys are Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet you. DATTEBAYO!"

Chouji and Shikamaru just nodded their acknowledgement.

"Well sit down man. You can tell us about the Sand village and we'll give you a little run down on the way things happen here," Kiba said to him.

* * *

Temari and Kankurou watched the whole exchange and then shared a look. "Looks like coming here really was the right decision to make," Kankurou said.

"Of course! I always make good decisions."

Kankurou snorted, "Right. This is from the girl who told me that seaweed was good to eat."

"People eat seaweed."

"Not straight from the ocean! My tongue was swollen for a week after that."

Temari laughed, "Anyway, I'm off. Meet me out front after school. Don't forget to tell Gaara." She got up and disappeared through the cafeteria doors. "_Hmm...I wonder what she's up to. She couldn't have a boyfriend already." _

**A/N: This is probably gonna be my last update for a little while. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And let me know what you think. Do you think I should continue?**


End file.
